


Teenage Love...It's Complicated

by JustAGirlOnline



Series: Ellie/Clementine High School!AU [2]
Category: The Last of Us, The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, F/F, High School, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirlOnline/pseuds/JustAGirlOnline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two girls trying to make their way through one of life's toughest obstacles. High School.</p><p>Follow the story of seventeen-going-on-eighteen year old Ellie Matthews and sixteen-and-a-half year old Clementine Everett, as they both try to make it though the hectic halls of East Boston High School. And, along the way, try to deal with budding romance between the two friends.</p><p>Swearing and Mild Violence Warnings. Homosexual (F/F) Relationship Warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Love...It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Hah! Howdy guys, I'm back. WITH MORE ELLIE/CLEM! :D
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“Ellie! You better get up, or you're going to be late!” The red haired girl groaned into her pillow. She let out a tired huff as she rolled onto her back to stretch, before rolling onto her side and gripping her covers closer to her body for warmth. She opened her green eyes and they immediately widened at the time it said on her alarm clock. She threw her head up quickly, grabbing it to make sure that the time really was correct.

“7:50!? Fuck, I'm gonna be late again!” She quickly jumped out of bed and to her closet. She undressed as quick as humanly possible, brushing her messy hair as she tried to get her shirt on at the same time. She thanked God himself that she took a shower last night and didn't look too bad that morning.

She hopped out of her room trying to put a sock on her foot and holding her school bag by the handle with her teeth. She let out a small triumphant yell as she got the sock on her foot and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She tied up her hair as quick as she could and ran into the kitchen, where she saw her foster father reading from a newspaper while drinking his morning coffee.

“Hey, thanks for waking me up, you big jerk.” She said sarcastically, but still with as much warmth she could muster.

“Yeah, no problem.” He looked up and her and smiled, taking a sip from his coffee. Ellie wished she could make herself a cup, but she was running late enough as it was.

“Is Sarah gone already?” Ellie asked as she grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl on the table. She took a quick bite out of it, somewhat regretting brushing her teeth before eating it.

“Yep. And if I were you I'd hurry. I don't think the bus will wait for you this time. This is the fifth time you've been late this month.” Another sip of coffee and a turn of the newspaper pages. Joel looked up briefly, a smirk in his eyes.

Ellie stuck her tongue out at him, before turning around. “You're probably right. See ya later, Joel!” She said as she turned to the door and grabbed her shoes, hopping out the door as she put them onto her feet.

She ran as quick as she could to the bus stop. She jumped over puddles and avoided the bigger ones. It had rained pretty bad the previous night, and it really showed this morning. Ellie hoped she wouldn't slip as she jumped over a rather big puddle. She hated to get wet.

“Oh come on!” Ellie said as she saw the large yellow vehicle take off around the corner of the block. She cursed a storm as she ran, hoping the catch up to the bus. No such luck. “Guess I'm walking...” She said as she sighed, looking on as the last of the bus disappeared over a hill. “Fuck.”

Ellie blew a piece of hair out of her face irritably, before starting her fifteen block trip from here to the school. She was defiantly going to be very late for her first period class. “God fucking dammit. I wish Joel would let me use his stupid truck.”

Ellie kicked stones into puddles as she walked on the sidewalk. She was so pissed right now. She couldn't believe how unlucky she's been the past week. Third time this week her alarm clock didn't go off, second time she missed the bus, and the second time she's run late for school. ' _There is no possible way this could get worse..._ ' She thought, huffing a breath through her nose.

The world seemed to have an act for proving her wrong, however, as a brown car passed by her pretty fast and sped right through a large puddle. She stopped dead in her tracks as she felt the muddy water hit her full in the side and face. She closed her eyes shut and silently counted to try and calm herself down.

...It didn't work.

Ellie could feel the rage starting to bubble over, and she could physically feel her face getting hot and red. It was only a matter of time before-

“GOD **FUCKING** DAMMIT!”

* * *

 

 

Ellie huffed in an angry manner as she finally arrived on school grounds. She was nearly half an hour late. She let out an outwardly sigh, ' _Ms. Evans is going to kill me..._ ' She opened the door to the school entrance and actually sighed happily at the lack of students in the hallway. ' _At least I won't have to deal with all the others bumping into me to get to where they want to go._ '

“Hey Ellie!” Ellie's eyes widened as she heard the voice from across the hall. She let out a loud groan and turned to the source of the voice, “Looking good. The mud really suits you.”

“You're too kind, Tiffany.” Ellie growled through her teeth. ' _Don't blow your top, Ellie. It's what she wants, don't give her that satisfaction of seeing you angry._ ' She clenched her fists as she let out a shaky breath to calm herself down.

She opened her eyes and turned around to walk away, telling herself in her head to keep walking and not to turn around no matter what she said. It quite literally took all of her will power to not turn around and sock the other girl in the nose. Again.

' _You remember the last time you tried to teach the bitch a lesson..._ ' Ellie thought as she rubbed her right arm self-consciously and turned out the corner and hurried into the girl's bathroom to wash her hair out and clean her face from the now dry mud.

She saw a group of five girls huddled around the sink closest to the door, a two of them on their phones, one looking in the mirror to fix her hair, and the last two giggling at something or other. As soon as the five of them saw Ellie, they all started giggling uncontrollably.

' _Fucking freshman girls...so annoying._ ' Ellie glared a them as hey giggled more at her state. One of them stopped giggling as Ellie shot daggers with her eyes, looking away back into the mirror and tried to keep her sight on everything but Ellie.

Ellie glared at the group for a moment longer, before turning on the warm water at the sink and collecting some water in her hands to wash her face. She sighed happily as she felt the warm water take off the annoying dirt that was stuck on her face and soon she cupped the water to wash the mud out of her hair.

The water dripped from her hair and she shook it to get the muddy water out. She continued this cycle until she was sure she got most of the dirt out of her red locks. She shook her head of the water again for the last time, looking at herself in the mirror. ' _Yeah...better then how I looked when I got here. Now just to go and change into my gym clothes and I'll be fine._ '

Ellie didn't look at the girls as she passed and merely squeezed whatever left over water was in her hair onto the bathroom floor and started to put her pony-tail back in.

* * *

 

Ellie sighed dramatically as she stood outside of her Mathematics class. She was about thirty-five minutes late. She had ten minutes left to collect whatever work she missed. ' _Ugh...I'm so dead..._ '

Ellie let out another huff before opening the door...And hit something about midway while opening it.

Or rather...someone.

A petite, dark skinned, dark and curly haired someone. A girl. A girl who was now...Who was now holding a hand to her face because someone had opened the door on her while she was about to leave the room, but had been hit in the face with the heavy, hardwood door instead.

“Oh shit...” Ellie muttered as the other girl pulled her hand away from her face and saw a small trickle of blood from her nose. ' _Now I am really fucking dead..._ '

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Ellie, you damn fool. You're going to get into soooo much trouble for opening the door on some girl's face. Especially since she's the new girl. And...oh no...I-Is that...
> 
> Nah...couldn't be.  
> ...  
> Right?


End file.
